This invention is related to a primer composition and in particular to an aqueous primer composition.
It has become increasingly important for paint manufacturers to provide coating compositions that are non-air polluting and that can be dried at ambient temperatures to save energy. Along with the above characteristics, the automotive and truck body repair industry have requirements that primers have excellent adhesion to all types of painted and unpainted substrates, provide good resistance to corrosion, can be easily sanded to give a smooth surface and provide a surface to which conventional refinish paints will adhere.
Conventional alkyd resin primers are well known but none have a combination of properties that meet the above requirements whereas the novel aqueous primer composition of this invention meets these requirements.